The Dark Days
by nevertrustaprettygirl
Summary: A Sequel to The Next Generation. All hell has broken loose in Lily Luna Potter's life. With the French closing in what will she do? Now she has to go to a normal school with her abnormal family,and she has boy problems?story's better then the description


A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but here you go!

I woke up in my bed sweating, and I noticed that Amy was gone already. It has been weeks since we have been at the ministry. A slight chill ran through my body, and I still couldn't believe it, what was happening I mean. My dream that I had about Teddy, it couldn't have been real, I don't have the, what did Professor Trelawney call it again? An eye? That was people who could see the future, or a prophecy, or see something or someone through a dream.(I think...) And I could speak parseltounge, just add that onto the pile of stress in my 'normal' teenage years. When I was back at Hogwarts I would have killed to not have to do anymore boring essays on the Troll revolution, or the effects of veritaserum, or even the arithmancy homework which was my favorite subject. Now, I would gladly give up my algebra homework, or my boring English homework analyzing boring writing. But right at that moment, I would give up all of my family's money, my house, my amazing broom I got for Christmas, and anything else just to have one more hour with Teddy. During holiday break it was rough, Teddy's grandmother told everyone she was dying. He stayed secluded from everyone and his emotions weren't exactly a priority, it was everyone's safety. Apparently they didn't do such a good job. Teddy didn't want to come to the Harlington Academy with us, he wanted to stay at Hogwarts for a little longer. Finally I pulled myself out of my bed and went to my closet to change. I pulled on a black dress and black heels. My father and mother made an arrangement with the headmaster so that we could leave for the weekend. The leniency of this school with leaving and going was absolutely ridiculous. We were supposed to be safe, but it's hard when you can do basically whatever you want at the best private school in England. I haven't really spoken to anyone since the night when Teddy was murdered. Amy and Hugo are dating now though, that's about the only good thing that has happened in the last few weeks. Benjamin and I haven't had any time alone at all considering the family was together mourning at every hour of everyday. Well, not really, but that's how it seemed.  
>Now I was headed to a funeral where the adults would be drinking Fire Whisky and the kids would be sending lights off with their wands, in honor of Teddy Lupin. But for now I had to get through the awkward car ride sitting in between Albus and Benjamin. Benjamin kissed me the night of Nicolette's party just incase you forgot.<br>"Will the Potter's, the Weasley's and Mr. Benjamin Hughes please report to the front corridor, thank you." shrieked the loudspeaker above my head. I sighed and started down the hallway to meet with Molly, everyone else had left. She promised to wait for me so I wouldn't have to walk by myself. I realized my hair wasn't done so I looked around, made sure that no one was in the halls and flicked my wand towards my hair and it went into big voluptuous curls. I shoved my wand back into my bag and continued down the stairs with Molly next to me.  
>"You're going to get caught one day." smirked Molly<br>"Yeah, but not today." I gave her a weak smile, but she just rolled her eyes. I had grown careless with my magic, not really caring if someone saw me because something bad would happen no matter what.  
>When we got down to the main corridor my father was standing there waiting for all of us. Benjamin and Albus were fake fighting, Hugo was saying goodbye to Amy, Lucy, Roxanne, Scorpious, and Fred were all standing in a circle talking. Everyone was in black and the sight of it made me want to throw up. Funerals, or just maybe death in general, made me sick. No one should die so young, no one should die for the French who hate muggle borns, or anyone who isn't pure blood. No one was wondering around, it was Saturday morning bright and early so most students were still sleeping or hanging out with their friends in the lounges designed for students so no one would wander off without permission.<br>I joined Benjamin in Albus because I wasn't really in the talking mood. My father was chatting away with the headmaster, and Nicolette approached myself Benjamin, and Albus. She must have heard Benjamin's name being called along with everyone elses, but we all know she fancied him. She looked like a lioness hunting for prey, and that prey was me. It was as if I took her lion cubs away from her, and now she wanted me dead.  
>"Hello Nicolette." Smiled Albus slyly.<br>"Al." she said without ripping her eyes away from mine. (Al? Not even we called him Al, although we used to. Now i'm going to start doing it again just because of this dragon.) It was if she was ripping through my soul, and I was letting her. I blinked and turned towards Benjamin grabbing his hand.  
>"Are you ready, sweetie?" I asked throwing him a toothy smile.<br>"Of course darling." he laughed. Everyone in my family had noticed this behavior and turned towards all of us.(including my father._Brilliant_)  
>"Looks like the weird family clan is dressed up for a funeral." said Nicolette laughing a bit.<br>My anger was rising in my face. I could see Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy look towards the ground. Scorpious clenched his fist. Amy looked, in a way, clueless. Benjamin's grip on my hand tightened, and Albus's sweet smile turned into a scowl.  
>"Oh, you are." she said with no change in her facial expression. It was as if someone cursed her to look so...evil. "Have fun visiting the rest of the Adam's family." I didn't understand the reference and neither did anyone else standing there. Must be some weird muggle show... Nicolette crossed the line, all I wanted to do was take out my wand and make her teeth grow, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't do anything. I wanted to go to a school where magic was taught, not a school where some boring war between England and America was taught. I wanted out of the Harlington academy, but I didn't think that that was going to happen any time soon.<br>"Bye Nicolette." I hissed and my father ushered us out of the school, or as I like to now call it, Hell.

We loaded into separate muggle cars because my father didn't want any attention drawn to us. I got stuck between Albus and Benjamin with my father driving. Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne went with Uncle Ron. That left Scorpious, Fred with Uncle George. But now I wasn't focused on the relationship drama. I was focused on finally saying goodbye to one of my oldest friends, to my family, to a part of myself.  
><em>Rest In Peace Teddy Lupin...<em>


End file.
